I knew I fcked you
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Réuri Putter e Sisi Piroca doida em uma fic sem nexo que é pura çedussaum! Fic excluída pelo e recuperada nos nosso arquivos!


I knew i loved you. (Soph: E começou a apelação com o inglês... # espumando #)(Munda: PAU NO CU, véio. Ninguém merece trashs com inglês. NINGUÉM!)

Savage Garden.

Ela se aninha mais nos braços dele **(Soph: UI.)(Munda: ÇÉKSSO)**, era como se aquele local tivesse sido feito especialmente para mim,** (Munda: HÃÃÃ? Mudou de terceira pra primeira pessoa assim, DO NADA? Começamos bem!)** ela poderia sentir o coração dele bater a uma velocidade impressionante **(Soph: Ela, ele, dela, dele... # sofre derrame#)(Munda: E AGORA MUDA DE VOLTA! Ô bipolaridade!)**,ela sabia que ele ficava assim toda as vezes que faziam amor, **(Soph: Cara, cadê o ponto final?) (Munda: Costuma acontecer, né? Depois de um bom sécço, o coração da gente até... #leva pedrada#)** hoje ele tinha recebido noticias de ataques e estava muito chateado,** (Munda: ADOREI a conexão sexo-emprego que você fez agora. Como diz a Gareth, essa é uma frase no estilo 'Dancei valsa com o carteiro e comi a minha tia'.)** ela tinha começado a massagear as costas dele,** (Munda: Seu modo de conexão de ideias é MUITO BOM. -N)** logo ela não se lembra de como eles saíram do banho e se enroscaram na cama da mansão Potter **(Soph: Ginny on drugs, não lembra quando deu –q) (Munda: Autora on drugs, esse parágrafo foi uma bizarrice só. Alguém entendeu?).**

-Eu posso me acostumar com isso–ele **(Soph: Hífen safadjenho, sai de perto.)** fala ao abrir os olhos verdes e encarar aquele mar de cabelos ruivos**(Munda: Menstruação. Foi disso que eu lembrei.)** e aquele olhar inocente **(Soph: Inocente? Sei.) (Munda: Putinha Weasley é inocente mesmo, claro.)** que ela lhe mandava **(Soph: Imaginei a Ginny arrancando os próprios olhos e mandando no Harry.) (Munda: KAUSKAUSKUAS)**, ela o beija e fala.** (Munda: Fala. Fala o quê? Dois pontos, aqui, criança.)**

-Eu também amor – **(Soph: VOCATIVO. VOCATIVO. # começa a repetir o mantra#)(Munda: #foi buscar uma vírgula#)**

Maybe it's intuition**  
**But some things you just don't question**  
**Like in your eyes**  
**I see my future in an instant**  
**And there it goes**  
**I think I've found my best friend(Munda: Ou uma puta para as noites de solidão.)**  
**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy (Soph: Falei, Ginny on drugs.)  
But I believe.

Sentir o amor fluir entre seus corpos entrelaçados,** (Munda: XÉXO)** o calor da paixão se expandir de nossos corações**(Munda: CARALHO, a fic tá mudando de pessoa a torto e a direito! Que confuso!)** era mais que uma noite de amor de dois amantes, era uma união de almas escrita nas estrelas,** (Munda: Novela da Globo.)** era mais um momento profetizado, um amor que atravessaria a barreira do tempo sem ser esquecido. **(Soph: A fic está na primeira ou terceira pessoa?) (Munda: Que mel clichê escroto 666 mobral da porra, menéna.)**

-Eu te amo demais Gina Weasley **(Soph: Ah, e eu te amo demais, vírgula rejeitada.) (Munda: #foi buscar Gareth e Mary#)** –ela sorri e beija o peito dele**(Munda: Isso mepareceu TÃÃÃO 'Gina Ativa Na Cama Menina Malvada Chicotinhos Espartilho Sadomasoquista Algemas Tapa Na Cara'! KASUAKUSAKUSAS –q) ** lhe fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar, ela se apóia**(Munda: Quê?)** mais nele e encara os olhos verdes esmeraldas **(Soph: Mais alguém já reparou que os olhos do Potter sempre são comparados à esmeraldas?) (Munda: É a porra do clichê marcando presença. É sempre a mesma merda, pode se acostumar, Soph.)** que ela amava tanto.

-Eu te amo mais, Harry Potter. **(Soph: ISSO, VOCATIVO! #agradecendo à Odin#)(Munda: A próxima frase já não terá vírgula, pode ter certeza...)**

I knew I loved you before I met you (Soph: Então você prevê o futuro? Hm.)(Munda: Você não faz IDEIA do que as dorgas são capazes de fazer, querida… MUAHAHAHA.)  
I think I dreamed you into life**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I have been waiting all my life.

Ela sonhava com a sua infância, sobre o fascínio que o pai dela lhe deu quando contou a historia do menino que derrotou um bruxo mau,** (Munda: KAUSAKSUKAUSUAKSUAKUS... Que tosco!)** a partir dessa época ela sabia que amaria Harry Potter para sempre **(Soph: Típico, se apaixonar por um garoto que nem conhece. Esse mundo está perdido.#beliebersfeelings) (Munda: A coerência manda rosas, beijos e cusparadas.)**, em seus sonhos ela imaginava um garoto**(Munda: "... mandando bala nela...")** vindo até ela, a salvando**(Munda: WRONG! #Gareth)** de bruxos maus e a beijando como ela via o s pais quando eles achavam que ela estava distraída**(Munda: Caralho, por esse lado a Gina parece tão escrota! Você acabou com uma boa personagem, autora!)**, mas o mundo dá muitas voltas ela achava que nunca teria a chance de ter o amor daquele menino, quando ela o viu na estação de trem, ela sentiu o coração acelerar, o garoto não era como ela **(Soph: Word disse e eu repito: A palavra 'ela' foi repetida muitas vezes nessa frase. Cadê os substantivos? #Soph foi procurar substantivos e se distraiu com um duende#)(Munda: Elalalalala... parece aquela outra fic, 'I Hate': songfic, Gina melosa, Harry escroto... Trash é tudo igual, pqp.)** imaginava, era muito mais, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam brilhar com carinho **(Soph: Com carinho? Sei. #leva sapatada#)(Munda: UI! Seeei, carinho...)** quando a mãe dela o ajudou a atravessar a barreira.** (Munda: QUE FAKE! Nessa época a Gina não frequentava Hogwarts, não, ô mobral! Ela viu o Harry pela primeira vez n'A Toca, no SEGUNDO ANO do Harry! Ela é mais nova que ele! VAI LER OS LIVROS!)**

-Pobre menino –ela pode ouvir a mãe dela falando com ela na estação –Ele parecia tão perdido... **(Soph: O quê esses pontos fazem aqui? Invocando o substantivo?) (Munda: Eita puta que pariu, que bando de ponto! ... PARECE UMA CARREIRINHA, ADOOOOORO!)** – Gina concorda com a mãe, para um dos maiores heróis do mundo, Harry parecia um tanto perdido, mas ela poderia ajudá-lo? **(Soph: Não.) (Munda: Eu que sei?)**

There's just no rhyme or reason**  
**Only this sense of completion**  
**And in your eyes**  
**I see the missing pieces**  
**I'm searching for**  
**I think I've found my way home.

Ela foi para Hogwarts e conseguiu conhecer ele mais um pouco,** (Munda: CHEGA DE ELE/ELA, AUTORA! USA UM MALDITO SUBSTANTIVO!)** embora ela evitasse lembrar do primeiro ano, ela nunca esqueceria de como ele veio ao seu socorro mesmo que tenha sido apenas porque ela era a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele ele lutou contra uma serpente de mais de vinte metros que matava as pessoas com o olhar, **(Soph: Quantas vírgulas foram negligenciadas aqui. # acolhe vírgulas #)(Munda: Ela ele ela ele ela ele ela ele... aklhsUIHNADHAJSDH siodhjnakshn DOOOORGAS.)** ele tinha enfrentado o espectro do mal de Voldemort com dezesseis anos **(Soph: O Harry tinha dezesseis ou Voldemort? Estou confusa.) (Munda: Somos duas.)**, e ele só tinha doze, mas ele enfrentou tudo e garantiu que não deixaria ela morrer mesmo inconsciente Gina poderia sentir ele ao seu lado**(Munda: SENTI-LO, PORRA!)** ele poderia ter demorado para **(Soph: Demorado para. Ai, meu pâncreas.)** sentir mas desde aquele dia ela sentia um amor por ele crescer mais do que ela poderia descrever**.(Soph: E o narrador morreu depois desse parágrafo sem pausas. E acaba a fic. #Luto pelo narrador# -não) (Munda: Esse parágrafo INTEIRO não teve NENHUM substantivo, nenhuma vírgula e nada de coerência. Fuck.)**

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**  
**But I believe.

Os anos foram passando e Gina **(Soph: YAY, UM SUBSTANTIVO!) (Munda: Gróradeuz!)** se mantinha um tanto afastada das garotas com quem compartilhava o quarto Por **(Soph: Por o quê?) (Munda: Por o meu pau na sua xotinha, Gina.)** , elas eram boas amigas, mas eram fúteis demais e sempre achavam que a paixãozinha dela por Harry era uma brincadeira,** (Munda: Brincadeira = Rapidinha de vez em quando.)** ela vivia com Hermione e Luna,** (Munda: AAAAAAARGH, SACANAGEM OU PUTARIA FEELINGS. TOMATE CRU.)** Hermione conhecia os segredos de Harry e sentia que Gina era uma das melhores escolhas para cuidar do amigo, as vezes ela questionava a amiga sobre os interesses dela com Harry, Hermione tinha afirmado que sentiu uma atração por Harry sim **(Soph: Odeio leitores de entrelinhas. QUANDO a Hermione sentiu atração pelo Harry?) (Munda: H²'s. Ô RAÇA RUIM! Eu nem queria dizer isso, mas ORONYCASOUCOMAHERMIONE, bjsmil.)**, mas que o irmão de Gina e quem tinha conquistado o coração dela.**(Soph: Certo, e a Hermione IC admitiu isso fácil, fácil.) (Munda: E o acento do 'é', cadê?)**

E claro que Gina achou repugnante a amiga pensar no irmão dela dessa forma,** (Munda: E eu acho muito cuti-cuti você não acentuar AS PORRAS DOS 'é's, ô analfa!)** mas ela não falaria para uma das pessoas que apoiava o amor dela por ele por causa das escolhas dela.**(Soph: Juro que não entendi essa frase.) ****(Munda: Elalelelaalalelalelaela lalealalelalal alelaelaelalelealela)**

I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I think I dreamed you into life**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I have been waiting all my life.**(Munda: Isso é doentio.)**

-Você esta** (Soph: Acento.) **sorrindo – ele fala com os olhos fechados,** (Munda: Então como sabe que ela está sorrindo? SEU NINJA.)** ela sorri ao perceber isso, ele não precisava a encarar para saber o que ela fazia, era como se ele soubesse cada expressão do corpo dela como a palma da mão dele. **(Soph: Oh, o corpo da Ginny se expressa?) (Munda: PARA com esses 'ele/ela', filha! Não dá pra entender NADA!)**

-Estava pensando no passado –ela fala com um sorriso sonhador **(Soph: Ginny ninja, fala e sorri ao mesmo tempo.) (Munda: #conjura substantivo#)** –em como eu sonhava com este momento –ele a abraça mais e sussurra em seu ouvido.** (Munda: Sussurra O QUÊ? Dois pontos, por favor.)**

-Você não precisa mais sonhar amor...** (Munda: #sussurra# Víííííííííííírgula...)** Você me tem para sempre –ele beija o pescoço dela que a faz sorrir e se aconchegar mais em seus braços.

Aquele era um verdadeiro amor.**(Soph: #bate palmas para o casal#)(Munda: #joga granada nos dois#)**

A thousand angels dance around you**  
**I am complete now that I've found you.

-Precisamos mesmo voltar? –Gina fala manhosa,** (Munda: Putinha.)** eles estavam se arrumando para voltar para a escola e ela queria ficar na mansão Potter,** (Munda: PERA: VOLTAR PRA ESCOLA? Eles ainda são alunos? E essa mansão? Nasceu do nada? MEDO! #se esconde debaixo do tapete do banheiro#)** aquele era o refugio deles afinal.

-Você sabe que eu gostaria de passar a minha vida aqui ao seu lado amor **(Soph: Não vou comentar a falta de vírgulas. #funda creche para vírgulas#)(Munda: É amor pra cá, é amor pra lá, é porta dentro de porta, é mesa na parede, é professor de quatro na mesa, é gato ficando invisível, aaaaargh! #Vovó)** – Harry segura o queixo dela e a beija delicadamente –mas logo o Rony vai mandar uma coruja para a sua mãe e para os aurores procurando a gente –Gina bufa e fala. **(Soph: Eca, Ginny soltando o bafo na cara do Harry, não creio.) (Munda: ISSO FOI A GINA FALANDO? Me explica essa mãe do Harry, então! Ou ela quis dizer que A PRÓXIMA fala será da Gina? DOIS PONTOS, AUTORA! ELES EXISTEM!)**

-Não sei o que dá mais medo, vários aurores invadindo a nossa casa a nossa procura... Ou a mamãe descobrir o que fizemos ontem a noite**(Munda: Há. Há. Há. Muito engraçado.)** – ela começa a rir ao ver ele estremecer.

-Eu também tenho este medo –ele sorri para ela e fala –Acho que podemos ficar mais dez minutos –ao ver ela arquear uma sobrancelha ele fala –Preciso de um banho –ela sorri e sai correndo para o banheiro ao que os dois se unem.**(Soph: Eles se casaram no banheiro? #olhar inocente#)(Munda: KAUSKASUKAUSKAUS, mel tosqueira. Tá.)**

Duas horas depois eles voltaram para a escola,** (Munda: TÁ que a transa com O POTI durou DUAS HORAS. Acredito...)** sorrindo e mostrando que aquele amor seria dificilmente esquecido.** (Munda: Amor = sexo. Faz TODO SENTIDO.)**

Um amor mágico.** (Munda: FAIL!)**

I knew i loved you (tradução)

Eu sabia que te amava

Talvez é intuição**  
**Mas algumas coisas que você apenas não questiona**  
**Como em seus olhos**  
**Eu vi meu futuro em um instante**  
**E lá eu encontrei os meus melhores amigos**  
**Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco**  
**Mas eu acredito

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar**  
**Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida**  
**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer**  
**E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida

Não há nenhuma rima ou razão**  
**Somente este sentido do fim**  
**E em seus olhos**  
**Eu vi as partes que faltam**  
**Eu procuro**  
**E acho que encontrei o caminho de casa

Eu sei que pôde soar um pouco louco**  
**Mas eu acredito

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer**  
**Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida**  
**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer**  
**E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida

Mil anjos dançam em torno de você**  
**Eu estou completa agora que eu o encontrei

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer**  
**Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida**  
**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer**  
**E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida.

(Soph: NEM LI, #COMOFAS?)(Munda: NEM LI Ó!)

OUTRO PRESENTE PARA MINHA NOVA AMIGA..RSRSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE LINDA... (Munda: RSRSRSRSRS SUA LINDA11!1) ESTA FICS VAI PARA DANDA... MINHA AMIGA AMANDA LINDA QUE FAZ NIVER QUARTA FEIRA AGORA..RSRSRS(Munda: Reticências deficientes, que dó.)

TE ADORO LINDA.

MEUS PARABENS..RSRS (Soph: Só eu percebi a tara por 'linda'?) (Munda: Não. Definitivamente, não.)

**Munda e Soph foram vistas fazendo barricadas com pedras de crack e brincando de atirar cachimbos uma na outra. Ficaram nessa brincadeira até a PM chegar e acabar com a festa.**


End file.
